Mycobacterium tuberculosis is the causative agent of tuberculosis (TB), a serious and potentially fatal infection with a world-wide distribution. Estimates from the World Health Organization indicate that more than 8 million people contract TB each year, and 2 million people die from tuberculosis yearly. In the last decade, TB cases have grown 20% worldwide with the highest burden in the most impoverished communities. If these trends continue, TB incidence will increase by 41% in the next twenty years. Fifty years since the introduction of an effective chemotherapy, TB remains after AIDS, the leading infectious cause of adult mortality in the world. Complicating the TB epidemic is the rising tide of multi-drug-resistant strains, and the deadly symbiosis with HIV. People who are HIV-positive and infected with TB are 30 times more likely to develop active TB than people who are HIV-negative and TB is responsible for the death of one out of every three people with HIV/AIDS worldwide.
Existing approaches to treatment of tuberculosis all involve the combination of multiple agents. For example, the regimen recommended by the U.S. Public Health Service is a combination of isoniazid, rifampicin and pyrazinamide for two months, followed by isoniazid and rifampicin alone for a further four months. These drugs are continued for a further seven months in patients infected with HIV. For patients infected with multi-drug resistant strains of M. tuberculosis, agents such as ethambutol, streptomycin, kanamycin, amikacin, capreomycin, ethionamide, cycloserine, ciprofoxacin and ofloxacin are added to the combination therapies. There exists no single agent that is effective in the clinical treatment of tuberculosis, nor any combination of agents that offers the possibility of therapy of less than six months' duration.
There is a high medical need for new drugs that improve current treatment by enabling regimens that facilitate patient and provider compliance. Shorter regimens and those that require less supervision are the best way to achieve this. Most of the benefit from treatment comes in the first 2 months, during the intensive, or bactericidal, phase when four drugs are given together; the bacterial burden is greatly reduced, and patients become noninfectious. The 4- to 6-month continuation, or sterilizing, phase is required to eliminate persisting bacilli and to minimize the risk of relapse. A potent sterilizing drug that shortens treatment to 2 months or less would be extremely beneficial. Drugs that facilitate compliance by requiring less intensive supervision also are needed. Obviously, a compound that reduces both the total length of treatment and the frequency of drug administration would provide the greatest benefit.
Complicating the TB epidemic is the increasing incidence of multi-drug-resistant strains or MDR-TB. Up to four percent of all cases worldwide are considered MDR-TB—those resistant to the most effective drugs of the four-drug standard, isoniazid and rifampin. MDR-TB is lethal when untreated and cannot be adequately treated through the standard therapy, so treatment requires up to 2 years of “second-line” drugs. These drugs are often toxic, expensive and marginally effective. In the absence of an effective therapy, infectious MDR-TB patients continue to spread the disease, producing new infections with MDR-TB strains. There is a high medical need for a new drug with a new mechanism of action, which is likely to demonstrate activity against drug resistant, in particular MDR strains.
The term “drug resistant” as used hereinbefore or hereinafter is a term well understood by the person skilled in microbiology. A drug resistant Mycobacterium is a Mycobacterium which is no longer susceptible to at least one previously effective drug; which has developed the ability to withstand antibiotic attack by at least one previously effective drug. A drug resistant strain may relay that ability to withstand to its progeny. Said resistance may be due to random genetic mutations in the bacterial cell that alters its sensitivity to a single drug or to different drugs. MDR tuberculosis is a specific form of drug resistant tuberculosis due to a bacterium resistant to at least isoniazid and rifampicin (with or without resistance to other drugs), which are at present the two most powerful anti-TB drugs. Thus, whenever used hereinbefore or hereinafter “drug resistant” includes multi drug resistant.
Another factor in the control of the TB epidemic is the problem of latent TB. In spite of decades of tuberculosis (TB) control programs, about 2 billion people are infected by M. tuberculosis, though asymptomatically. About 10% of these individuals are at risk of developing active TB during their lifespan. The global epidemic of TB is fuelled by infection of HIV patients with TB and rise of multi-drug resistant TB strains (MDR-TB). The reactivation of latent TB is a high risk factor for disease development and accounts for 32% deaths in HIV infected individuals. To control TB epidemic, the need is to discover new drugs that can kill dormant or latent bacilli. The dormant TB can get reactivated to cause disease by several factors like suppression of host immunity by use of immunosuppressive agents like antibodies against tumor necrosis factor α or interferon-γ. In case of HIV positive patients the only prophylactic treatment available for latent TB is two-three months regimens of rifampicin, pyrazinamide. The efficacy of the treatment regime is still not clear and furthermore the length of the treatments is an important constraint in resource-limited environments. Hence there is a drastic need to identify new drugs, which can act as chemoprophylactic agents for individuals harboring latent TB bacilli.
The tubercle bacilli enter healthy individuals by inhalation; they are phagocytosed by the alveolar macrophages of the lungs. This leads to potent immune response and formation of granulomas, which consist of macrophages infected with M. tuberculosis surrounded by T cells. After a period of 6-8 weeks the host immune response causes death of infected cells by necrosis and accumulation of caseous material with certain extracellular bacilli, surrounded by macrophages, epitheloid cells and layers of lymphoid tissue at the periphery. In case of healthy individuals, most of the mycobacteria are killed in these environments but a small proportion of bacilli still survive and are thought to exist in a non-replicating, hypometabolic state and are tolerant to killing by anti-TB drugs like isoniazid. These bacilli can remain in the altered physiological environments even for individual's lifetime without showing any clinical symptoms of disease. However, in 10% of the cases these latent bacilli may reactivate to cause disease. One of the hypothesis about development of these persistent bacteria is patho-physiological environment in human lesions namely, reduced oxygen tension, nutrient limitation, and acidic pH. These factors have been postulated to render these bacteria phenotypically tolerant to major anti-mycobacterial drugs.
In addition to the management of the TB epidemic, there is the emerging problem of resistance to first-line antibiotic agents. Some important examples include penicillin-resistant Streptococcus pneumoniae, vancomycin-resistant enterococci, methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus, multi-resistant salmonellae.
The consequences of resistance to antibiotic agents are severe. Infections caused by resistant microbes fail to respond to treatment, resulting in prolonged illness and greater risk of death. Treatment failures also lead to longer periods of infectivity, which increase the numbers of infected people moving in the community and thus exposing the general population to the risk of contracting a resistant strain infection. Hospitals are a critical component of the antimicrobial resistance problem worldwide. The combination of highly susceptible patients, intensive and prolonged antimicrobial use, and cross-infection has resulted in infections with highly resistant bacterial pathogens.
Self-medication with antimicrobials is another major factor contributing to resistance. Self-medicated antimicrobials may be unnecessary, are often inadequately dosed, or may not contain adequate amounts of active drug.
Patient compliance with recommended treatment is another major problem. Patients forget to take medication, interrupt their treatment when they begin to feel better, or may be unable to afford a full course, thereby creating an ideal environment for microbes to adapt rather than be killed.
Because of the emerging resistance to multiple antibiotics, physicians are confronted with infections for which there is no effective therapy. The morbidity, mortality, and financial costs of such infections impose an increasing burden for health care systems worldwide.
Therefore, there is a high need for new compounds to treat bacterial infections, especially mycobacterial infections including drug resistant and latent mycobacterial infections, and also other bacterial infections especially those caused by resistant bacterial strains.
WO2004/011436, WO2005/070924, WO2005/070430, WO2005/075428 and WO2007/014885 disclose certain substituted quinoline derivatives having activity against Mycobacteria, in particular against Mycobacterium tuberculosis. WO2005/117875 describes substituted quinoline derivatives having activity against resistant Mycobacterial strains. WO2006/067048 describes substituted quinoline derivatives having activity against latent tuberculosis. One particular compound of these substituted quinoline derivatives is described in Science (2005), 307, 223-227 and its mode of action is described in WO2006/035051.
WO2006/131519, WO2007/000434, WO2007/000435, WO2007/000436, WO2007/014934, WO2007/014940 and WO2007/014941 disclose certain substituted quinoline derivatives having activity against bacteria such as Staphylococcus and Streptococcus. 
WO2008/068266, WO2008/068267, WO2008/068268, WO2008/068269, WO2008/068270 and WO2008/068272 disclose certain substituted quinoline derivatives having activity against Mycobacteria, in particular against Mycobacterium tuberculosis, and also against bacteria such as Staphylococcus and Streptococcus. 
Other substituted quinolines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,572 (The United States of America) for treating antibiotic resistant infections and in WO00/34265 to inhibit the growth of bacterial microorganisms.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide novel compounds, in particular substituted quinoline derivatives, having the property of inhibiting bacterial growth especially of mycobacteria but also of other bacteria such as Streptococci and Staphylococci and the compounds are therefore useful for the treatment of bacterial diseases, particularly those diseases caused by pathogenic bacteria such as Streptococcus pneumonia, Staphylococcus aureus or Mycobacterium tuberculosis (including the latent disease and including drug resistant M. tuberculosis strains), M. bovis, M. leprae, M. avium and M. marinum. 